Missed A Spot
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Thiefshipping smut, along with Drinkshipping (Marik/Ice) Marik wakes Bakura up with the smell of Bleach and forces the great Thief King to sew up his bloodied hand. When Bakura uses ice to numb it, however, things get interesting... Seme!Marik. R&R?


**A/N: For a second, I thought my laptop wasn't going to charge. & hoes were about to die... **

**Anyways, HEY GUESS WHAT YUGIOHFAN9!? It's your Thiefshipping. YAY. This is also Drinkshipping. Marik/Ice Cubes. lolol. A whole shipping for that.**

**Warnings: Smutty smut. Yaoi. Merrrrp.. That's all I can think of. Oh, and language. & Bakura not being a bitch to Marik. This isn't gross and fluffy but it isn't my other stuff..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Or Bleach. The cleaner.. Not the show. I don't own either, okay? Jeesh. I might drown in the midst of writing this. This rain, man...**

**ALSO, I have no idea how stitches work. So. That's that.**

**OHYEAH. And Marik is seme. Cause we all know he can be.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Missed a Spot**

The scent of Bleach assaulted Bakura's senses, making the pale Thief groan and sit up. He looked for the alarm clock, finally finding it in the floor, and checked the time.

_8:30AM!? What the hell... _

"Marik! What the hell are you doing?" he called, climbing out of bed. He looked back at the inviting warmth longingly before slipping on his boxers and leaving the room.

"Cleaning." came the simple reply. Bakura snorted. _No shit?_

Bakura walked down the hallway, his feet making no noise. Some habits never died. He found the blonde Egyptian in the kitchen, kneeled over a spot of fading crimson.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Bakura bit out, leaning over Marik. _Please. Please tell me you didn't kill anyone._

"I cut myself." he replied, not bothering to look up. Bakura looked at the way his muscle shifted under the skin as he scrubbed away before looking down at the floor.

"You cut yourself... And that much blood was produced?" Bakura didn't believe him. Marik sighed and threw the rag down (Friggin' rags, Ishizu!) before glaring at his lover.

"Yes."

Bakura shook his head and hoisted Marik to his feet, immediately releasing him when he let out a pained yelp. He tilted his head as he watched Marik bite his lip and cradle his left hand.

"Is this where you cut yourself?" Bakura asked softly, holding Marik's left forearm. The other boy nodded, prepared to snatch his hand away. He wouldn't put it past Bakura to hurt him even more just for shits and giggles. Bakura hummed and softly ran his fingers around the makeshift bandage Marik had wrapped around the cut. It was soaked in blood, doing nothing to help. Bakura removed the bandage, his eyes widening.

"Gods, Marik! How did you do this?!" Bakura panicked. Was that bone? _Oh, Ra..._

"A glass broke in my hand and a peice went down in there and... It hurts, Fluffy." Marik whimpered the last part, looking down.

"You need to go to the hospital." Bakura decided. He began to drag the other behind him, but Marik jerked away.

"_No_! No doctors. Please, 'Kura. Can't you just fix it?"

Bakura blinked at him. And blinked again. "...Fix it." he repeated. Marik nodded, smiling. Bakura resisted the urge to slap him.

"Marik, your hand is cut-quite possibly to the bone-and bleeding everywhere. And you want me to... Fix it?"

Marik's smile faded as he backed up, his bum hitting an open drawer. He turned around, digging for a bit, before he held up a packet of stitches.

"How did you get those?"

"I know a guy."

Bakura stared at Marik before sighing. "Sit down."

Marik slid to the floor, eyeing the stain. It was nearly gone now, only one spot remaining. Bakura kneeled in front of him with an ice cube, running it slowly over the cut. Marik winced and hissed, as was expected, but he moaned as well.

... That wasn't expected.

Bakura ignored it, reaching for the stiches. He slowly closed up Marik's cut, alternating between sewing and rubbing the ice. By the time he was done, Marik was panting.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked, ice cube still in hand. Marik didn't answer, he only watched the frozen water as it dripped due to the warmth of Bakura. The albino raised an eyebrow, lifting the ice to Marik's lips. The former hikari groaned and opened them, tongue darting out to tast his own blood.

"So which is it, Marik?" Bakura asked, leaning closer. Marik looked up confused.

"Either the blood or the ice is causing the tent in your pants. So again I ask, which is it?"

Marik's face flushed. He wanted to say the blood, to not hear Bakura's sly remarks, but he couldn't lie.

"Ice..." he answered, looking down. Bakura stood up, leaving Marik to sulk.

The pale man returned, his mouth set in a line. Marik was about to ask where he'd gone, but was effectively silenced by the other's lips. Bakura shoved the ice in his mouth into Marik's, so that both tongues could bat it around. Marik moaned, twisting his good hand into Bakura's hair. The other pulled away, taking the ice with him. Marik whimpered and tried to follow, but Bakura pushed him back.

Bakura ran his hands down Marik's sides, continuing on to caress his thighs. He spread the Egyptian's legs, leaning forward to undo the pants with only his teeth. He pulled the zipper down slowly, allowing Marik to feel every vibration.

"F-Fuck, Bakura!" Marik growled.

He slipped his hand inside Marik's boxers stroking the other's need to full life. Marik moaned and writhed, Bakura's ice cold hand turning him on rather than dampering his excitement. His hurt hand rested on Bakura's shoulder as his tongue danced around Marik's member. Bakura never looked away, becoming more turned on by Marik's flushed cheeks. His hand drifted to his own arousal, lightly squeezing through his pants.

He let out a moan, sending vibrations up Marik's member. The Egpytian licked his lips, watching Bakura pleasure himself was almost too much. He ripped the other's head away from his crotch, throwing him onto his back. Bakura whimpered as Marik's lips latched onto his neck, while the other boy's hands went to his boxers, slipping them down his waist. Marik hoisted Bakura onto all fours.

Bakura was dominant during their relationship at all times. Until it came to sex, that is. Marik positioned himself at Bakura's entrance, his head barely breeching the tight hole.

"Marik!" Bakura snapped, trying to impale himself on Marik's member. The hikari clicked his tongue, wagging a finger.

"Now, now, be patient- AH!"

Bakura had shoved Marik to his back, sitting on his waist. "Fuck. You." he snarled, lifting himself up and slamming back down. Marik gripped Bakura's hips to the point of bruising, helping him along.

"Bakuraaaa..." Marik moaned. He pulled out, pushing Bakura into the downward dog position, before slamming back in. Bakura cried out, thrusting back as Marik thrusted forward. Every time Marik slammed into him, Bakura saw stars.

"Fa-AHster, Marik!" Bakura panted. The blonde nodded, twisting his hand into Bakura hair and pulling. Bakura moaned at the sluttish treatment, finally coming. Marik thrusted a few more times before crying out his release as well.

Both collapsed on the floor, sweaty and tired. Marik pulled Bakura to him, watching as the Thief kissed his injured palm.

"It doesn't hurt so bad." Marik said, resting his cheek on the other's head. Bakura hummed, looking at the floor. Marik had just started to drift off when Bakura spoke.

"Marik."

"Ne?"

"You missed a spot."

**A/N: It was short and probably really shitty and for that I apologize. I'm just so tired. Like, I've stayed up until twelve and gotten up at five every day this week. T.T I hope you all enjoyed it. Review? ALSO I HAVE WORDS OF WISDOM!**

**"The world breaks everyone/ and afterward/ Many are strong at the broken places." -Ernest Hemmingway, So, yeah. Don't let life get you down or anything. Why am I being sentimental? God, I need sleep... ALSO, I am working on Make Me (the Break Me sequel) It will be up tomorrow. I promise.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
